The present invention relates to a warning means for a safety valve of a hydraulic power unit and a hydraulic power unit including the same, for use in a hydraulic lifting jack, a hydraulic vehicle lift, or the like.
In a conventional hydraulic lifting jack or vehicle lift, when an overload is given to a hydraulic power unit, a safety valve is opened automatically so as to release an oil in a cylinder chamber overloaded back to an oil tank.